Don't You Want Me
Don't You Want Me by The Human League is featured in Blame It on the Alcohol, the fourteenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Blaine and Rachel. They perform this song on the stage in Rachel's basement after a drunk kiss during a game of "Spin the Bottle" at The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza. Rachel drunkenly announces that her new duet partner will be Blaine, and leans into a noticeably disturbed Kurt, laughing hysterically. During the song, Mercedes sits and watches them happily, Tina and Mike are both dance crazily, Santana and Sam kiss while Quinn looks jealous, Brittany and Artie cuddle with each other and make out, and Lauren and Puck hug each other. After this song, Rachel considers that she likes Blaine on a higher level than friendship, and decides to act on it. Lyrics Blaine: You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar, when I met you... I picked you out, I shook you up, and turned you around, turned you into someone new Now five years later on, you've got the world at your feet Success has been so easy for you, But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now, And I can put you back down too Don't, don't you want me? You know I can't believe it When I hear that you won't see me Don't, don't you want me? You know I don't believe it When you say that you don't need me Blaine with Rachel: It's much too late to find You think you've changed your mind You'd better change it back, or we will both be sorry Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh Rachel: I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar That much is true, But even then I knew I'd find a much better place Either with or without you The five years we have had have been such good times I still love you, But now I think it's time I lived my life on my own I guess it's just what I must do Blaine (Rachel): Don't, (Don't,) Don't you want me? (don't you want me?) Blaine: You know I can't believe it Blaine with Rachel: When I hear that you won't see me. Don't, (Rachel: Don't,) Blaine (Rachel): Don't you want me? (don't you want me?) You know I don't believe it Blaine with Rachel When you say that you don't need me. It's much too late to find. When you think you've changed your mind, You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh Don't you want me, baby? (Rachel: Baby!) Don't you want me, oh Don't you want me, baby? (Blaine: Baby!) Don't you want me, oh! Don't you want me, baby? (Blaine: O-oh!) Don't you want me, oh Don't you want me, baby? Trivia *This song was performed by Marissa and Samuel (Joe) for their music video in the fifth episode of the first season of The Glee Project. *This is the first song that Blaine sings that is not related to Dalton Academy or The Warblers. *This song is featured in Chapter 4 of the Glee Forever! app. *Lea and Darren did an acoustic version of the song together in April 2017. Gallery Don't you want me glee copy.jpg Glee-Dont-You-Want-Me.png Glee-S02E14-03-640x360.jpg GLEES02E1404.jpg Rachel-darrin-dont-you-want-me.jpg CaptureDYWM1.PNG CaptureDYWM2.PNG CaptureDYWM3.PNG Tumblr m630zuH0Ff1qiascco7 250.gif CaptureDYWM4.PNG CaptureDYWM5.PNG CaptureDYWM6.PNG CaptureDYWM7.PNG CaptureDYWM8.PNG 648218 1298475596650 full.jpg images (1)v.jpg don't you want me baby.png DYWMBartie.jpg DYWMBlaine.jpg DYWMFinn.jpg DYWMKurt.jpg DYWMRachel.jpg DYWMMercedes.jpg Tumblr m75q27W0KY1qari1to2 250.gif Tumblr m75q27W0KY1qari1to3 250.gif Tumblr m75q27W0KY1qari1to1 250.gif Dontyouwantme blainchel.gif Drunk blainchel.gif 122blainchel.gif 121blainchel.gif 123blainchel.gif Tumblr mm34tihMpb1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mm34tihMpb1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr mm34tihMpb1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif tumblr mm34tihMpb1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif tumblr mm34tihMpb1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif tumblr mm34tihMpb1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif tumblr mm34tihMpb1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr mm34tihMpb1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Don't you want me.png Don't you want me'.png don't you want me season 2.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two